1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer networks, and more particularly to computer networks managing the processing of images by multiple computers having multiple output devices, and even more particularly to the automatic detection and self-configuration of output devices in an image processing computer network.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Computer networks, in the form of computer hardware and software, are often deployed to allow the sharing of information and resources among disparate locations. Unfortunately, however, the creation, maintenance, and expansion of such computer networks can be a difficult task to manage, particularly if skilled computer network technicians are not available to manage such tasks. For instance, in a retail setting where computer networks are deployed, such as a computer network for managing photo processing, it is common to have multiple networked computers, each of which may optionally have photo processing software applications installed and/or physical photo output devices attached. One such commercially available photo processing software application is known as PRINT TURBINE, and is commercially available from DNP Photo Imaging America. Such photo processing software application may focus on providing the ability to receive previously composed photo orders and fulfill those orders as requested. Such photo processing software application may also be provided as separate software elements that may reside on a single or multiple computers in a particular network. Those separate software elements may include (i) a data repository component that contains information necessary to receive, store, process, and fulfill orders to a set of supported output devices, and that contains information about the physical photo output devices present in a particular deployment; (ii) a software module for programmatically submitting photo orders and for programmatically administering or managing previously submitted orders; (iii) graphical user interface applications that provide administrative and order management capabilities, and (iv) a fulfillment system (i.e., a “print engine”) that supports a specific list of output devices used to satisfy orders and contains knowledge of how to communicate with each supported output device.
Such photo processing software applications are intended to be flexible and scalable to provide the broadest possible support for unique customer requirements. At one extreme, each of the aforementioned software elements could be located on different computers. At the other extreme, all major components could reside on the same computer. By way of example, software elements (i)-(iii) itemized above may reside on a primary computer in the photo processing network, while component (iv) may reside on one or more additional computers in the photo processing network.
A typical photo processing network environment thus preferably includes at least one instance of each of the aforementioned software elements installed on a computer in the photo processing network. Optionally, multiple instances of any such software element may be installed on different computers in the photo processing network. Each computer in the photo processing network that has physical photo output devices (e.g., printers) attached thereto has at least the print engine software element installed thereon. Computers in the photo processing network without attached output devices (e.g., computers dedicated to composing and submitting photo orders) may optionally have none of the aforementioned software elements installed thereon. An exemplary depiction of a photo processing network is shown in FIG. 1.
In such a photo processing network, it is desirable that each computer be able to take full advantage of the various photo output devices across the entire network. With regard to the exemplary network deployment shown schematically in FIG. 1, a retail consumer or lab operator using any of the computers in the photo processing network should be able to order any photo product capable of being produced by the supported, configured photo output devices on the network, such as (by way of non-limiting example) thermal photo printers, poster printers, CD/RW drives, etc. However, the process of correctly configuring the photo processing software application can be complex, particularly as the number of computers with attached photo output devices grows within a deployed network. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a method and system by which network resources, such as photo output devices, across an entire network could be dynamically and automatically discovered and self-configured to allow their use without requiring intervention by a network technician.